Their Moments
by CosplayerMew
Summary: Sakuno's Gradmother and mother leave on a business trip..and she has to stay with her long crush...Ryoma Echizen! Read the love that awaits! - DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey this is CosplayerMew and this is my first FanFic! it might be short or it might be really long..I'm not sure. I'm writing what comes to mind. Anyway R&R sorry if it's bad! RyoSaku!

Their Moments

Sakunos' POV(point of view):

I can't believe it..

"HEY SAKUNO..RYOMA COME DOWNSTAIRS AND EAT BREAKFAST!" a voice called from downstairs.

Ugh...five more minutes. Said a hoarse voice still tired with slumber.

HUH!(my body shot up with from my sleep) a..ano. I thought in my mind. "So..it wasn't a dream then"

I said while looking at the angle asleep next to me. An angle with soft,dark,green hair.

About two days ago my mother and grandmother were going away for a business trip for about a week.

Until then I had to stay with my long crush..Ryoma Echizen! I couldn't and didn't believe it until yesterday when I was packed and standing in front of the Echizen household. And now I'm here in the same bed as Ryoma!(because they don't have any blow up mattresses,says Nanjiro Echizen)

being so trailed in my thoughts that without realizing I began to blush. i wanted to touch his soft hair..'NO,Sakuno what are you thinking!

I thought as I slowly moved my hand to feel his hair.

I was only an inch away when I started to listen to my thoughts and I hesitated. Then without realizing I had woken up the sleeping angle.

"a..ano, sorry Ryoma." I said withdrawing my hand.

"What time is it." the grumbling Ryoma said.

Of course since I was blushing terribly and was so flustered I couldn't say a word. All I got out was an,"a...ano, um."

Ryoma looked around for a clock..i did the same. When we both found one it read 9:36. "I guess it's past 9:00...you want to get up?" Ryoma asked while looking straight into Sakuno's eyes.

I was blushing like crazy just looking at Ryoma's golden cat eyes. I some how managed to get out a "h..hai" and then we where on our way downstairs. But then I realized I really had to go to the bathroom and I wanted to freshen up.

"ugh, R..Ryoma? Can I go to the bathroom really quick."I said while looking at the floor.

"sure..sorry I didn't even ask. It's right by my room." Ryoma said pointing out the way.

"Arigato R..Ryoma-san!" I said as I started for the bathroom.

I got in and locked the door. I looked in the mirror and saw myself. I saw my messy braids and thought how annoying it was to sleep with them. I started to unravel the braids until my hair was free of any. My hair was really wavy and curly from the braids so I grabbed the brush on the counter and brushed my hair for a good 5 minutes. Then I came out of the bathroom and to my surprise Ryoma was right there!

"Ahh...Ryoma, ugh I..It's free now." I said feeling the blood rush to my head.

"Girls take a long time in the bathroom." Ryoma said looking at the floor.

Ryoma's POV: 

"Girls take a long time in the bathroom." I said looking at the floor.

When I turned to look at her everything stopped. The world seemed like it had stopped spinning. All I could see was a rosy girl with long wavy beautiful hair and chocolate eyes that all just melted my soul. All of time and space could see how beautiful she was...WAIT...WHAT am I thinking! _Me_ liking someone..nu-uh no way. My stomach started to hurt as my hormones started to act up.

Ugh..her skin and eyes... I just want to look at her all day! Her lips..look so..soft...

I started walking towards her with all these thoughts of her...her singing..her dancing..her hugs...kissing..her. I couldn't stop. Then I started thinking of things really bad like her in the shower!

Before I could realize what I was doing I was about an inch away from Sakuno's face.

"ugh..thanks!" I said while blushing. I ran in the bathroom as fast I could and closed the door behind me. I looked in the mirror and saw something I didn't recognize. I the prince of tennis was actually blushing! I couldn't believe what I was thinking..and then I was an inch away from Sakuno's face! Any second longer in that dream and I might have kissed Sakuno!

Then the thought of her in the shower entered my mind again. I couldn't believe what I was doing! I shook my head to try and straighten myself up. Okay Ryoma you're just going to go put there and pretend like nothing happened! Yeah, it'll work. Yeah!

Ryoma nodded his head yes and prepared to walk out the door.

Sakuno's POV: 

A..ano, he was so close! Sakuno thought while blushing,replaying the whole thing in her mind. I could have..NO! I won't think that! But..if I wanted to...ugh what should I do! Sakuno slumpt down on the floor thinking of how Ryoma must feel right now.

Man I bet he is worse than me..oh, maybe I should talk to him...yeah I will suck up my courage and talk to him!

Sakuno was about to knock on the door when it flung open and Ryoma fell right on top of Sakuno!

Ryoma's POV:

Ryoma slowly turned the door knob only to find someone in front of him..but it was to late. He was confident to walk out there and pretend nothing had happened that he forgot to slow down his pace. He fell right on top of Sakuno!

Oh crap,oh crap,oh crap! Ryoma thought angrily in his mind.

"a..ano. Gomen R..Ryoma. I didn't mean- she was cut off by Ryoma.

"No..sorry it was my fault! Ryoma protested.

'If I would have slowed down my pace and looked where I was going it probably wouldn't have happened." Ryoma said quietly.

There was a moment of silence between them while they stayed together like that. Ryoma was on top of Sakuno. None of them moved. Ryoma thought to himself..why isn't she asking me to get off. I would but she's not asking.

When Ryoma finally realized why it was because he was soooo close to her that only a finger could close the gap between there noses.

When Ryoma came to his senses and saw the poor girl blushing he asked,"Do you want me to get off?"

it was another minute before the girl answered,"h..hai"

Ryoma slowly rolled of her and sat on the floor feeling awfully sheepish.

All Sakuno could do was just lie there in shock.

Footsteps started coming up the stairs and both the love birds got up in shock.

"Hey what's takin' so long? Come on...wow,what happened to you guys?" Asked Nananko.

Nananko is Ryoma's cousin.

"um, nothing, gomen..we are on our way." Ryoma said with a very sluggish smile.

"uh,come on Sakuno." Ryoma said blushing.

"h..hai." is all the girl could say.

When Ryoma,Sakuno,and Nananko came down they could see the table was set with a Japanese stye breakfast and name tags too.

"Hey Nananko..what is with the name tags?" Ryoma asked confused.

"Well your father insisted..so I made them." she responded with a smile.

Ryoma looked around a little while to search for his name. He finally found his. And to his surprise Sakuno was right next to him.

"Uh, Sakuno what's wrong...can't find your name? I'll help you. Here." Ryoma said while grabbing Sakuno hand.

Sakuno blushed at the feel of his strong yet soft hand. Ryoma started to pull her but she wouldn't move.

"uh,Sakuno?"Ryoma asked softly.

"i don't need to move...i sit here..next to y..you."she said while blushing.

Dang I should have know. Duh the old perv would put us together. Ryoma thought in his mind.

Everyone sat down and began eating. Coincidentally Ryoma and Sakuno were the first to finish eating. They both cleaned their dishes and dried up.

It was Saturday morning and it was now 10:25. Sakuno remembered that her favorite cartoon was on at 10:30.

Sakuno's POV:

"a..ano. R..Ryoma? I just remembered my favorite show is on in a few minutes. c..can I watch it? I asked shyly.

"Yeah..um come on this way Is the living room."Ryoma grabbed her hand and lead her to the living room.

Ryoma and Sakuno both sat on the couch and Ryoma handed Sakuno the remote."Here,what channel is it?" Ryoma asked.

"Uh, 4..46 I think." she changed the channel and sure enough it was here favorite show(it can be any cartoon you want)

"Wow I didn't know you liked this show." Ryoma said admiring the T.V.

"Uh, yeah...do you like it Ryoma-san?" Sakuno asked gleefully.

"Yeah, I like it a lot." Ryoma said with a smirk.

They watched T.V. For about 5 minutes when Ryoma decided to put his arm around Sakuno.

Sakuno blushed when he did it..but she couldn't stop herself from liking she looked down she saw Ryoma lonely hand sitting on his lap. Sakuno,in return,decided to hold his hand and together they looked at each other with a little pink on there faces.

Oh..Ryoma is so handsome. I..I don't know why he wanted to put his arm around me but then again..i don't know why I am holding his hand now.

Ryoma's and Sakuno's POV:

she..she's so cute...her hand is so soft. Ryoma thought while staring into her chocolate orbs(eyes).

He lined in a little closer like he was going to kiss her. He waited for her reaction.

Oh gosh he leaned in. Is he going to kiss me? Why doesn't this bother me now? I'm not blushing? Why? Is all Sakuno could think.

Ryoma saw that she wasn't blushing and that she didn't seem scared. So he went in closer and pecked her on her smooth lips. Then he backed up..waiting for her response. But before he could get it a loud and obnoxious YAAAAHHH was heard behind the couple.

They both immediately turned around only to see who? Rinko,Ryoma's mother,Nanjiro,his father,and Nananko,his cousin.

A/N:that's where i ended it! hope you liked! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:hey guys this is 2nd chapter of Their Moments! He-he I sooo excited!I'm not really sure what to write about in this chapter...the first chapter was all about a dream I had...hopefully along the way I will think about some good things to write about! R&R! I do not own P.O.T.

Chapter 2.

Previously: Ryoma and Sakuno were sitting together on the couch when they start to get more comfortable together. Ryoma then decides that he needed to kiss Sakuno. He lightly kissed her lips when all of the sudden Rinko,Nanjiro,and Nananko were all there watching.

Ryoma's POV:

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING!" Ryoma screamed from embarrassment.

"Well we all couldn't help but watch..i mean come on you're right outside the kitchen." Nananko explained.

"My boy has grown to be a fine man!"Nanjiro said with a glimmer in his eye.

"Honey!"Rinko hissed. "I will just let you know right now that I am not a part of this. They dragged me along."

"Come on Sakuno!" Ryoma pulled Sakuno up the stairs and to his room.

"a..ano..are you alright Ryoma-san?"Sakuno asked quietly.

"Yeah,um I'm fine. Just get dressed. We are going to the park." Ryoma said frustrated.

"uh..okay. But..uh..ano..could you maybe l-leave?" Sakuno said blushing.

"oh yeah..gomen." Ryoma said with a little blush on his cheeks.

"A..Arigato..Ryoma-san."

Ryoma waited outside for Sakuno to finish getting dressed..then he could get ready. After 5 minutes he started to grow impatient(stupid boys..girls need time!). He knocked on the door and asked if she was ready yet...no one answered him. "Sakuno?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno's POV:

'KNOCK KNOCK' "Sakuno are you ready yet?"

oh a..ano Ryoma-kun. I can't let him see me like this! Sakuno thought to herself.

What had happened was that her dress zipper had gotten stuck when she was trying to zip up her back. Since it got stuck you could now see everything from her bra to her bare shoulders. There was no way she was gonna' let Ryoma in!

All the sudden she heard the door knob start to move. She looked over just to make sure she wasn't imagining things, but sure enough the door knob _was_ moving. Tehn if things couldn't get worse she remembered she didn't lock the door!

"Wha-wait! Ryoma-kun!

A/N: sorry this chapter was kind of short :/ although I did leave you off with a cliff hanger! haha :P

I will try to hurry up and write the next chapter.

P.S. I started this story just today! And now I'm on chapter 3! yaah! R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: konnichiwa! hello! this is my third chapter! Yaa! Hope you all keep reading and liking every minute! R&R please!

P.S. I don't think I have told you yet but Ryoma and Sakuno are in 7th grade(i like it they are young)

Chapter 3

Sakuno's POV:

'Ano! My zipper is stuck and you can totally see my bra and bare shoulders! I can't let Ryoma see me like this!' I thought as I struggled to get my zipper to work. I had to hurry too! Ryoma was coming in the room!

'Click'

'oh goodness..please let me be invisible just for this one moment!' Sakuno pleaded in her mind.

Ryoma's POV:

"Hey Sakuno are you alright?" I said as I walked in the door. Then I stopped...or more like the universe had stopped when I realized what I had just walked into!

"Oh...gosh..uh" was all I could get out until I looked at her tearing up chocolate orbs. I knew I shouldn't have looked at them but I did and all I saw after that was a shy beautiful girl who I couldn't resist.

"R-Ryoma please look away!" Sakuno shouted. But I just couldn't. Instead I decided to walk closer.

"uuhh...R-Ryoma please...i don't want you to see me like this." she begged.

I walked closer and starred into her eyes once more. I realized she had froze..so then I decided to put my hand on her back.

"R-Ryoma?" she flinched. My hand trailed up her back and in her hand that was holding onto the zipper. Her hand moved as she blushed. I walked to her back and tried to get the zipper free.

"Th-Thank you...R-Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said quietly. "Please...don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't." Ryoma said very sweetly.

finally the zipper came free and I let her do the rest as I started to walk out of the room. When she zipped herself up again she turned around and yelled, "WAIT!"

I stopped but didn't want to turn around because I was blushing like crazy. "Y-Yeah Sakuno?"

I heard foot steps running and then I felt a firm grasp around my waist. "S-Sakuno?"

Sakuno's POV:

I couldn't help it I had to hug Ryoma. He may have seen me like _that_ just now but he helped me. And he did say he wouldn't tell anyone about it all.

"Uh..ah..ano..R-Ryoma...h-how do i-i look...?

Sakuno was wearing a pink dress that went down to her knees. It had sakura flowers all over it and it was strapless.

All Ryoma could do was stare...the way the dress looked on her was so hot! The dress helped bring out all her curves she never had in her school uniform..and pink looked so amazingly cut on her! "Uh..y-you look cute..Sakuno." he said with a blush and a grin.

"T-thanks..Ryoma-kun..but it's not done." Sakuno turned around and grabbed a jean jacket that went down to the middle of her back. The sleeves only went to her elbow..all in all the jacket made her outfit cute and complete.

This time Ryoma couldn't get _anything_ to come out of his mouth! He was entirely speechless. He just looked at her outfit and then into her chocolate,sparkling eyes.

They stayed that way for a while when Sakuno came to the conclusion that he liked it..since he wasn't saying anything.

"uh..y-you should get dressed now..Ryoma-kun." Sakuno broke the silence.

"uh yeah." Ryoma replied as Sakuno walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Ryoma took off his shirt when the view of Sakuno in her bra came back into his mind..they had both forgotten about it for that quick moment. Ryoma blushed as he looked for an outfit.

Outside Sakuno was waiting for Ryoma when she decided to go fix her hair.

She walked to the bathroom and started to brush her long hair. She wanted to put a clip in her hair but none were to be found. Then she thought of Nananko. She rushed out of the bathroom and down the stairs in search for Ryoma's cousin.

When she found her she was sitting on the couch reading a magazine(not one like Nanjiro)

"U-uh Nananko?" Sakuno asked the woman who was spread out all over the couch. "Hm?" was all Nananko said until she actually looked up from her magazine... "ahhh...Sakuno! Oh my..you are sooo cute!" Nananko said with a huge glimmer in her eyes.

"uh..t-thank you Nananko. But I wanted to ask?" Sakuno asked hoping she would allow her to borrow a clip.

"Yeah,yeah go on?" Nananko pleaded.

"Well I was wondering if I could borrow a clip. You see my ha-" Sakuno was cut off

"Of course you can..someone this cute should be able to have whatever they want! Come on..I have one that will go perfectly will your outfit!" Nananko said getting up from the couch and grabbing Sakuno's hand as she pulled her up the stairs towards her room.

"Thanks Nananko." Sakuno replied with a tilt of the head smile.

"No prob..it's always a pleasure to help my lil' cousins girlfriend look good!" Nananko said with a huge smile.

"G-GIRLFRIEND!" Sakuno shrieked.

A/N: well I FINALLY finished it..i didn't know how to end this chapter but I finally did! Yaaa! Give this gal a round of applause! woop woop! Anyway now I shall start working on the forth chapter! If anyone has some good ideas while Sakuno and Ryoma go to the park please tell!

P.S. I noticed one mistake I had that was really bothering me so I had to fix it! If you see anymore please let me know! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hi guys! I finally got off my lazy but and decided to start writing! I can't believe it has already been a full week since I started writing this story! Anyway I just want to thank a few people for giving me some helpful suggestions!

Thank you to:

**Gaara'sMinion!**

**Zaxzon!**

**Yukimura Akira-Chan!**

**Yusuki Mazui!**

And any others who might have helped me! I'm sorry if I missed you...but thank you! R&R!

Chapter 4

"G-GIRLFRIEND!" Sakuno shrieked..."M-me and Ryoma a-arn't dating!"

"Well that may be so..but I know my cousin and he has never been the "Lovey-Dovey" type. Therefore that _must_ mean he has _some_ feelings for you.."

"B-but!...no he.." she stopped for a second..thinking about all the things that had happened today...then she remembered her kiss! 'w-what if Ryoma does like me...that wouldn't be bad..right? I mean I have liked him for a very long time now..so really it would just be a plus for me! But..what if he doesn't like me and he is just going through puberty or something...either way there is just no way Ryoma could like _me.'_ she thought to herself.

"Come on just stop moping already...you can come in my room too...unless you like it out there." Nananko said from inside her room.

"oh..sorry." Sakuno walked into her room and sat on Nananko's bed watching her look for a clip.

"AHA! She yelled as she pulled out a pink clip with three cute cherry blossoms on it. "This matches perfectly! I wore it on my prom day..i love this clip" she explained.

"oh well..then I could never wear it! If you love it so much!" Sakuno pleaded.

" No no..please it's okay! You can have it..i don't really wear clips anymore." Nananko said with a smile. "And I see the perfect place to put it!" Nananko walked over to Sakuno and grabbed a piece of her bangs and clipped them to the side. "There...now your bangs won't get in the way, _and_ you look as cute as can be!" Nananko shrieked.

"T-thank you..Nananko..." Sakuno said with a quick blush. " No prob! Now go to your prince!" Nananko said with a smirk.

Sakuno didn't want to explain that she and Ryoma weren't together..so she just went along with it. "H-hai!" she said as she left the room.

Sakuno went back to Ryoma room and knocked on the door.. "Ryoma you ready?" she asked.

Then almost immediately after she asked the door swung open..it made her flinch as it scared her. "oh..hi." Sakuno looked at Ryoma..he was wearing a dark blue polo with a breast pocket and cream colored shorts that went just below the knee. His hair was all messy which made him look even hotter. She thought he looked so much more mature in this.

"Hi.." he replied back. "You ready?"

"Yup!" Sakuno said with a huge smile.

"Then lets go." Ryoma said while grabbing Sakuno's hand and bringing her to the front door.

They both stopped to put there shoes on when Ryoma's family greeted them farewell.

"So long my dear children. Have fun with Sakuno Ryoma." Nanjiro said with a smirk and a wink.

"Ryoma don't you dare do anything to hurt precious Sakuno..if you do I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kill you." Nananko said with a very serious face. And Rinko...she just stated, "Have fun you two, and be careful!"

Ryoma just rolled his eyes and grabbed Sakuno's hand again..then they walked out the door.

A/N: hey guys..sooo sorry I havn't uploaded in soooo long! i'm really sorry! Don't hate me!

Anyway..i didn't really know what to do in this chapter..i'm sorry it's sooo short too! I guess I just lost my writing skills over Summer! .

in the next chapter Sakuno and Ryoma will be going to the park where they run into a few regulars...and Ryoma gets jealous! Tata for now!


End file.
